Some cordless telephones have intercoms which allow a person near a base station to speak to a person who has a handset. These telephones, however, do not allow the intercom function to be used during an active call.
What is needed is a convenient way for the person who answers a call with the cordless handset to communicate to the intended recipient via the intercom function that the call is for him/her.